The formation of dental caries in teeth has been well studied. Although the use of fluorides has decreased the prevalence of dental caries, the disease continues to remain a public health problem. Caries are understood to result from the accumulation of plaque on the teeth and the production of organic acids (plaque acids) when plaque microorganisms ferment sugars and starches in food. Before being washed away by saliva, the acids accumulate in the plaque long enough to lower the pH and to cause some of the enamel, a calcium-phosphorous mineral known as hydroxyapatite, to dissolve, that is, demineralize, which can lead to dental caries (tooth decay), and sensitivity.
Efforts have been made over the years to address the problem of dissolution or demineralization of tooth enamel and the resultant formation of dental caries. Casein phosphopeptide-calcium phosphate complexes are known to have anticariogenic teeth strengthening effects when used as dentifrices. The complexes, also known as CPP-ACP complexes or calcium casein peptone-calcium phosphate, are calcium phosphate stabilized by casein phosphopeptides. CPP-ACP counteracts demineralization by enhancing remineralization while buffering plaque acid. It acts by localizing calcium and phosphate ions at the tooth surface. CPP-ACP is commercially available under the trade name Recaldent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,123 and 5,227,154 teach casein phosphopeptides in prevention of dental caries. International Publication No. WO 98/40406 teaches phosphopeptide-calcium phosphate complexes to provide anti-caries efficacy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,500 and 6,733,818 disclose chewing gum and confectionery products containing a combination of casein phosphopeptide-amorphous calcium phosphate with sodium bicarbonate. International Publication No. WO 2006/135982 discloses super-loaded complexes of amorphous calcium phosphate or amorphous calcium fluoride phosphate stabilized by a phosphopeptide or a phosphoprotein.
Dental caries, however, continues to be a problem in many communities. The high cost to individuals and the community in treating dental caries has necessitated the development of new caries-preventive products.
There is a need, therefore, for new methods of promoting remineralization of the tooth enamel of mammals. As many consumers enjoy oral delivery systems, particularly sugared chewing gum and confectionery products, which typically demineralize the teeth, there is a need for products that can provide remineralization of the tooth enamel of mammals.